Trouver la maison parfaite
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. "- Sais-tu combien de maisons nous avons visité ? - Non, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? - Vingt-deux. Nous avons visité vingt-deux maisons, auxquelles tu trouvais toujours quelque chose à redire ! C'est énorme !"


BOM DIA TOUT LE MONDE ! :D

Vous allez bien ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? En tout cas, moi j'ai reçu un choc ! Le neveu de mon homme, que j'ai vu pour la première fois quand il n'avait que 6 mois, est entré en 1ère primaire ! 6 ans sont passés et je n'ai rien vu ! Le temps passe trop vite... Enfin bon ! :p

Cette fois, je vous publie un Dramione, réalisé pour le défi écriture _(oui encoooore)_ du mois d'août de la page _"Dramione, tout un univers"_. Franchement, si vous aimez ce couple et qu'en plus vous aussi vous bavez sur Drago/Tom, allez y jeter un œil, ça vaut le coup :p

Cette fois, le **thème imposé** était "L'emménagement" et le texte devait faire entre **1500 et 3000 mots**. Enfin, il **devait** **obligatoirement comporter les mots suivants** : cave, moche, bouse de dragon, joncheruines, amour, chocolat et fleur.

Voilà voilà :)

* * *

Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul dans la salle de réunion, Drago soupira de soulagement avant d'aviser l'horloge murale et de grimacer. Il allait se faire tuer. Rapidement, il rassembla ses affaires et transplana devant le 4, impasse des **Joncheruines**. Quel nom ridicule se disait-il à chaque fois. Cette petite rue se terminant en cul-de-sac, se situait en parallèle du Chemin de Traverse. Un petit coin éloigné des vas et vient incessants des rues commerçantes, mais assez proche pour se permettre de s'y rendre à pied sans problème.

A peine eut-il inséré la clef dans la serrure et entrouvert la porte, qu'une musique assourdissante lui parvint.

 _\- Carameeel, bonbons et **chocolaaaat** !_ Chantait faussement Hermione lorsque Drago arriva dans le séjour.

Perchée sur une échelle, de la peinture plein les cheveux, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle le remarqua, ne s'arrêtant pas de chanter pour autant.

\- Je suis désolé pour le retard, je... tenta-t-il d'expliquer

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas.

 _\- Paroles, paroles et paroles,... !_

Drago inspira profondément, ça n'allait pas être simple. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait choisi la femme avec le caractère le plus facile.

\- Hermione, je t'avais prévenu que je risquais de finir plus tard aujourd'hui...

\- Oui. Tu avais aussi dit que tu t'étais arrangé avec un collègue pour rentrer plus tôt et m'aider avec les déménageurs. Au lieu de ça, j'ai dû me charger de tout moi-même et j'ai commencé les peintures, claqua-t-elle tout en descendant de l'échelle pour aller couper la chaîne hifi.

Drago grimaça sous le ton plus que sec de la jeune femme avec qui il était en couple depuis près de trois ans maintenant. Sa vie avait prit un tout autre tournant depuis ce jour spécial où elle était venue lui proposer une trêve le temps d'un devoir, alors qu'ils refaisaient tous les deux leur septième année à Poudlard. Si à l'époque il avait eu du mal avec l'idée, aujourd'hui il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir accepté.

\- Je sais, Hermione, mais il a finalement eu quelque chose à faire et il fallait absolument que je finisse une poti...

\- C'est bon, Drago, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, le coupa-t-elle brusquement en le regardant si intensément dans les yeux qu'il en frémit. Écoute, cet emménagement, c'était ton idée. Si tu ne te sens finalement plus prêt pour ça, dis le moi tout simplement.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je veux emménager avec toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Hermione le toisa du regard, semblant chercher s'il plaisantait ou pas. Déterminant qu'il était sérieux, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

\- Sais-tu combien de maisons nous avons visité ?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Vingt-deux. Nous avons visité vingt-deux maisons, auxquelles tu trouvais toujours quelque chose à redire ! C'est énorme !

\- Elles ne respectaient pas tous les critères, elles n'étaient juste pas parfaites, c'est tout.

De nouveau, elle le fixa, les sourcils relevés très haut au-dessus de son regard chocolat brillant d'émotions contenues.

 _\- « Elles ne respectaient pas tous les critères »_ ? _« Pas parfaites »_ ? Non, mais je rêve ! Elles étaient toutes très bien ces maisons ! Tous tes arguments étaient ridicules ! _« Il n'y a pas de **cave** , il m'en faut une pour faire mes potions ! »_ comme si tu ne pouvais pas établir ton laboratoire dans un bureau normal ! Non, tais-toi, je parle ! S'exclama- t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

A présent lancée, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Et maintenant que c'était fait, Drago ne pouvait qu'attendre que la tempête passe.

\- Ensuite, il n'y avait pas assez de chambres, pas assez de fenêtres, et puis ce n'était pas assez lumineux ou bien pas de la bonne orientation ! Oh ! Et il y a eu cette fois où tu trouvais le jardin trop petit et le suivant pas assez fleuri ! Pas assez fleuri, Drago ! Sérieusement !? Et ce n'est qu'un échantillon de tout ce que tu as pu dire pendant ces vingt-deux visites ! Auxquelles à bien failli s'ajouter cette maison-ci d'ailleurs, parce que _Monsieur_ n'aimait pas le nom de la rue ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui me fait penser que tu ne veux plus de cet emménagement, selon toi ? Parce que bien sûr je ne compte pas le fait que j'ai dû moi-même m'occuper de choisir les peintures et puis les meubles et, aujourd'hui, gérer les déménagements de nos affaires !

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, Hermione avait le souffle court, les cheveux hirsutes et des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. Face à elle, Drago avait les yeux écarquillés et le visage plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Choqué parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ait pu vivre aussi mal ces dernières semaines, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche. Comment avait-il put être aussi aveugle ? Il avait travaillé beaucoup, certes, mais tout de même, il aurait dû le sentir !

\- Bien. Ton silence est éloquent, siffla Hermione en essuyant son visage rageusement avec ses manches.

Alors qu'il tentait toujours de rassembler ses idées, elle lui jeta un dernier regard, empli de déception et de tristesse, et tourna les talons. Ce n'est que quand elle réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, un bagage à la main, qu'il réagit enfin.

\- Que... Où vas-tu ?

\- Chez Harry et Ginny. Cet emménagement était une erreur. Toi et moi c'était une erreur.

\- Mais... Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Je vais t'expliquer ! S'écria Drago, affolé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu t'es rendu compte que me choisir moi plutôt que ta famille était finalement le mauvais choix et tu as changé d'avis. Je comprends. Ce sera difficile au début, parce que je t'aime comme une dingue, mais je ne t'en veux pas. La famille c'est important, et le plus grand **amour** n'est pas toujours suffisant pour combler le manque, dit-elle en souriant tristement

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui planta un baiser mouillé de larmes sur la joue et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'atteint cependant pas la porte d'entrée, parce qu'une main lui avait saisi le bras brusquement.

\- Ne pars pas ! Supplia Drago

\- Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi.

\- Je ne te lâcherais que si tu me promets de rester et de m'écouter.

Face l'expression défaite de cet homme qui d'ordinaire faisait tout pour garder un visage neutre, Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu autant d'émotions dans le regard.

\- Bien. Suis-moi, dit-il en lâchant son bras avant de glisser doucement sa main dans la sienne et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils retraversèrent l'entrée ainsi que le séjour avant de gravirent les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il entra dans la chambre qu'ils avaient choisi pour être la leur. Drago conduit Hermione jusqu'à la baie vitrée, puis fit quelques pas en arrière en lui demandant de rester là. Il s'écoula quelques instants, pendant lesquels la jeune femme admira le soleil se coucher au loin, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Voilà. Voilà pourquoi je voulais une maison lumineuse, avec beaucoup de fenêtres et avec une bonne orientation. Parce que je voulais avoir la chance de pouvoir observer ce spectacle le plus souvent possible : toi, dans la lumière du soleil. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais tu n'es jamais plus belle qu'avec les rayons du soleil qui se reflètent dans tes cheveux.

Hermione se retourna doucement, sentant son cœur battre soudainement plus fort. Face à elle, Drago la regardait avec une telle adoration dans les yeux, qu'elle en eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui reprit la main et l'entraîna dans la pièce voisine.

\- Cette pièce sera une seconde chambre et non un bureau comme tu sembles le penser. Elle sera occupée par notre premier enfant. Et la suivante par notre deuxième. Et ainsi de suite. Je voulais une maison avec beaucoup de pièces parce que je voulais beaucoup de chambres, pour beaucoup d'enfants. Je n'ai jamais adhéré à cette tradition de n'avoir qu'un héritier unique dans ma famille, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. C'est ce que je veux pour notre premier bébé, qu'il ne soit pas tout seul. Et je pense que tu peux comprendre cela, étant toi-même fille unique.

Après qu'elle ait hoché la tête affirmativement, Drago reprit doucement la main d'Hermione, qui s'était mise à trembler doucement, et la guida cette fois jusqu'à la cave.

\- Si j'ai souhaité absolument une cave pour mon laboratoire, c'était d'abord pour des raisons de confort, la maison étant explosée plein sud, je risque vite de suffoquer dans un bureau, ici, au sous-sol, il fait plus frais. Ensuite c'était parce que cela me permettra de travailler plus souvent à domicile et ainsi d'être plus souvent présent. Enfin, c'était pour des raisons de sécurité. Je te le disais il y a quelques minutes, je désire des enfants et les enfants sont curieux. Je sais de quoi je parle quand j'affirme qu'ils chercheront à vouloir rentrer dans ce laboratoire. Je l'ai moi-même fait avec mon père et j'ai failli y rester à l'époque. Une potion expérimentale a explosé parce que j'ai produit une réaction en éternuant au-dessus. J'étais petit, je ne me rendais pas compte des risques. Je me suis retrouvé badigeonné d'onguents et entouré de bandages pendant des semaines. D'après ma mère, c'était **moche** à voir... Et je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit de similaires arrive à mes enfants. En l'établissant dans la cave plutôt que dans une pièce quelconque, je pourrais faire placer non seulement une porte blindée en plus des sortilèges de protection, mais également un mur blindé tout autour de mon espace de travail, expliqua-t-il doucement

Face à lui, Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Il lui sourit et cette fois il l'amena dans le jardin. Celui-ci, grand de plusieurs hectares possédait un magnifique saule pleureur en son centre, sous lequel on distinguait un petit banc blanc. Le long du mur qui délimitait la propriété, on trouvait également de nombreux rosiers de couleurs différentes. Drago se dirigea vers ceux-ci. D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une des branche. La seconde d'après, il se retournait vers Hermione, une rose rouge à la main.

\- Alors, pourquoi je voulais un grand jardin ? Premièrement pour les enfants, pour qu'ils puissent y jouer, y pique-niquer, y faire du camping ou des cabanes, peut importe, ils s'y amuseront. Deuxièmement parce que oui, j'adore les **fleurs** et que je trouve qu'une table est beaucoup plus jolie avec un vase de fleurs au milieu. Voilà, pourquoi je voulais une maison rassemblant tous ces critères. Et pour le choix des peintures et des meubles, c'est parce que je te fais tout simplement confiance et que je voulais que tu choisisses quelque chose qui te plaises. Je veux que tu te sentes bien dans cette maison. Peut-être aurais-je dû te l'expliquer, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui sait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, Hermione, tu le sais. On ne m'a pas élevé en ce sens, on ne m'a pas apprit à le faire. C'est toi qui m'apprend tout ça, il me faudra sans doute encore du temps, mais je fais des efforts pour y parvenir je te l'assure. Parce que je veux devenir l'homme parfait pour toi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'amène aux explications quant à mon comportement distant de ces dernières semaines, dit-il soudainement plus bas.

Lentement, il lâcha les mains d'Hermione et se détourna d'elle, plantant son regard sur le rosier sur la gauche de la jeune femme. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et inspira profondément avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Tu sais Hermione, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Il y a encore des jours où je me réveille à tes côtés, et je crois être toujours en train de rêver. Tu es tellement belle, tellement intelligente, tellement faite pour moi, que j'ai du mal à croire en ma chance. Tu mérites le meilleur. Tu mérites une belle maison, avec un beau jardin, tu mérites d'être choyée et protégée. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur pouvoir t'offrir tout ça. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps, je voulais travailler dur pour pouvoir t'offrir tout ce dont tu as envie. Je sais que tu te fiches bien de tout ce qui est matériel, mais c'est important pour moi. Je veux te prouver que je suis digne de toi en faisant tout pour ton bonheur. J'ai l'impression de virer Poufsouffle en te disant tout ça, mais c'est la vérité, dit-il en riant doucement avant de prendre une inspiration pour continuer. Lorsque mon père m'a déshérité, j'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverais à rien dans la vie, j'étais dans une **bouse de dragon** sans nom, parce que tout m'avait toujours été dû et que je n'avais jamais eu à travailler. Mais tu m'as soutenu, encouragé, changé, et j'y suis finalement arrivé. Aujourd'hui, si je suis rentré plus tard encore, c'est parce que j'avais une réunion avec divers représentants. Toutes ces heures supplémentaires que je faisais, je les passais à faire des tests expérimentaux, avec l'accord du directeur évidemment. Tant que j'effectuais le boulot pour lequel j'avais été engagé, il n'était pas contre que je me serve d'un petit laboratoire. Je pense qu'il a sous-estimé mes capacités, parce qu'à sa place j'aurais exigé un pourcentage de tout ce qui se vendrait à l'aboutissement de ces expérimentations, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Aujourd'hui, je présentais la version finale d'une potion que j'ai créé ces dernières semaines, une potion contre le mal des transports. Elle a été approuvée et va être commercialisée.

Hermione le regardait à présent avec un air stupéfait sur le visage. D'un pas, elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait et le prit contre elle.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Drago, que l'émotion rendait mal à l'aise, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort, le nez dans sa chevelure brune.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression de ne plus vouloir de toi, Hermione. D'autant plus que l'idée même de me séparer de toi me rend malade. En fait, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu porterai déjà mon nom.

\- Est-ce une demande ? Fit-elle, riant doucement dans le cou de son homme

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle éloigna doucement son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Drago se dégagea de son étreinte et plongea sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche lorsqu'elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration et poser un genou à terre.

\- En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire de cette façon, mais oui, c'est une demande. Hermione Jean Granger, accepterais-tu de passer le restant de tes jours à mes côtés, ici dans cette maison et d'avoir pleins de bébés ? Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se jeta à son cou en riant de bonheur, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Quelques instants plus tard, allongés dans l'herbe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que Drago lui glissait un anneau d'or blanc au doigt, l'air de rien, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Ne penses quand même pas que tu échapperas à la corvée de peinture.

Drago soupira discrètement, cette fille le tuerait.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'en dites vous ? :)

Je suis déjà entrain d'écrire mon texte pour le **DEFI DU MOIS DE SEPTEMBRE.**

Cette fois le **thème** est "Arrivée du premier enfant" et les **mots imposés** sont: fast-food, sueur, ventouse, bikini, sapin, crayon et libellule. Oh et le texte doit faire **entre 1000 et 3000 mots**.

Je pense que ça va être compliqué pour certains mots, mais vu que c'est moi qui les ai proposé (car j'ai gagné le défi d'août avec ce texte :p) je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même xD

Si par ailleurs ce défi vous parle, **vous pouvez envoyer vos participations jusqu'au 23/09 à l'admin #Granger de la page "Dramione, tout un univers" :)** Je sais que certains pourraient avoir envie mais n'oserait pas pour telle ou telle raison, donc je précise tout de même que les votes se font de manière anonyme. En effet, les textes sont numérotés et, à part l'admin, personne ne sait pour qui il vote. Le texte gagnant fait remporté 150 points d'un coup à sa maison et son auteur peut choisir le défi prochain. Fouala fouala :)

A très vite ! :D


End file.
